U.S. Pat. No. 8,159,324 generally discloses a portable electronic device that allows functions and/or data of a vehicle to be controlled and managed. The portable device comprises a means for wirelessly transmitting and receiving signals for short range personalized communication with the vehicle. It further comprises a microprocessor unit for processing functions and/or data of the device and of the vehicle, at least one display screen having a portion which is visible from outside a casing for displaying different menus or data of the device or of the vehicle, and manual control means for controlling the execution of functions of the microprocessor unit. A power source, such as a battery, is provided in the casing for supplying electric power to all the electronic components of the device. The manual control means comprise control keys each having a touch-sensitive pad arranged on an inner face of an upper part of the casing. Each control key may be individually activated by a finger of a user placed on the casing in a specified region of the touch-sensitive pad to be activated. The control means further comprise at least one control button which can be pressed, in particular to make the control keys and the display screen switch from an idle mode to an operating mode.
World Intellectual Property Organization patent application Ser. No. 13/188,977 generally discloses systems, methods, and devices related to a multifunctional digital data storage device which is wearable by the user as a decorative ornament. A wearable device, such as a ring or a wristwatch, is equipped with a transceiver, a storage module, and an antenna. The storage module contains identification data, financial information, and other data which may be used to activate accounts, open digital locks, make payments for transactions at retailers, as well as facilitate other transactions. The device may also be provided with other capabilities such as a heart rate monitor.
World Intellectual Property Organization patent application Ser. No. 13/096,954 generally discloses a wearable master electronic device (Amulet) has a processor with memory, the processor coupled to a body-area network (BAN) radio and uplink radio. The device has firmware for BAN communications with wearable nodes to receive data, and in an embodiment, send configuration data. The device has firmware for using the uplink radio to download apps and configurations, and upload data to a server. An embodiment has accelerometers in Amulet and wearable node, and firmware for using accelerometer readings to determine if node and Amulet are worn by the same subject. Other embodiments use pulse sensors or microphones in the Amulet and node to both identify a subject and verify the Amulet and node are worn by the same subject. Another embodiment uses a bioimpedance sensor to identify the subject. The wearable node may be an insulin pump, chemotherapy pump, TENS unit, cardiac monitor, or other device.